yandere_simulatorfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:ProfessorBigmouth/Yandere -Simulator 2020
Hallo Yandere-Simulator Fans, 2019 ist zu Ende und während wir noch reflektieren, was letztes Jahr alles passiert ist, steht ein aufregendes neues Jahrzehnt vor uns. Dies gilt auch für den Yandere Simulator! 2019 hat das Spiel große Schritte Richtung Beta gemacht, auf die wir nochmal zurück schauen wollen. Von Januar bis Mai, änderte YandereDev viele kleine Dinge die das Spiel lebendiger werden ließen. Zum Beispiel, dass es nun eine Trauerzeremonie gibt, wenn Schüler versterben, die Anpassung der Größe des Schulgeländes, der Einführung von Manga als Tutorial etc. Aber er änderte auch sehr entscheidende Dinge, welche den Spielablauf komplett veränderten. So kann man seit Februar fast alle NPC’s vergiften, einen Elektroschock verpassen oder einfach ihr Verhalten manipulieren und seit März kann man auch den meisten einen Mord anhängen. Das all diese Dinge nicht länger nur auf Kokona als Testdummy zutreffen, zeigt, dass das Spiel sich immer weiter zu einem fertigen Produkt entwickelt. Auch sehr wichtig ist, dass seit März NPC’s auf Blutlachen, Waffen und abtrennte Körperteile reagieren,was dem Spiel nicht nur dringend benötigten Realismus verleiht, sondern es auch um einiges schwieriger macht mit Morden davon zu kommen! Wie sagt der Dev so schön? "Getting away with murder should not be easy!" (Mit einem Mord davonzukommen, sollte nicht einfach sein!) Im Juni kam dann etwas ganz großes, etwas was diesem Spiel nach Jahren der Entwicklung immer noch gefehlt hat; nämlich ein richtiges Intro. Welches nicht nur deutlich mehr über Yandere-chan und ihre Motive verrät, sondern auch zeigt, was noch alles auf uns wartet und worauf wir uns im fertigen Spiel freuen können.center|500px Danach ging es mit den großen Ankündigungen weiter. Im Juli verriet Dev, was uns daran hindert einfach auf Osana zu zurennen und sie umzubringen und stellte ihre neue beste Freundin und unbesiegbare Kampfsportlegende Raibaru Fumetsu vor. Auch wenn Osana, da noch in weiter Ferne lag, gab es uns Hoffnung, dass Osana bereits so weit fortschritten war und auch die Mechaniken, welche sich um sie herum abspielen, implementiert werden. Zudem zeigt dies, dass Osana nicht einfach Kokona mit einer Perücke, sondern deutlich anspruchsvoller und damit auch deutlich unterhaltsamer werden kann. Denn ein zu einfaches Spiel, würden wir ja auch nicht wollen, oder? ;) center|500px Außerdem können wir seit August den Delinquenten beitreten, womit wir uns einige Vorteile verschaffen können, die uns helfen werden, wenn es an der Zeit ist Raibaru und Osana aus dem Weg zu räumen. Auch ist ganz cool, Yandere-chan mal in Blond zu erleben. Viel atemberaubender als Yandere-chan mit blonden Haaren war jedoch die Neuerung, dass wir nun einen Teilzeitjob in einem Café ausführen können, um Geld zu verdienen. Dieses kleine Minispiel, welches mir sehr viel Spaß bringt, erweitert das Hauptspiel um einen, meiner Meinung nach, ganz neuen Aspekt. Zudem wurde dieser neue Spielaspekt auch noch deutlich erweitert. Nachdem wir nun einen Job hatten mit dem wir Geld verdienten, implementierte YandereDev im Oktober etwas, woran viele schon nicht mehr geglaubt hatten. Eine Einkaufsstraße in der wir unser hart verdientes Geld verprassen konnten.center|500px Die Einkaufsstraße gibt uns einem komplett neuen Bereich innerhalb des Spiels, indem wir uns austoben können und beschert dem Spiel somit mehr Varietät. Etwas von dem der Yandere Simulator auf lange Sicht sehr profitieren wird, davon bin ich überzeugt! Nach der Einführung der Stadt kam es zu keiner großen Veränderungen mehr. Nur viele kleine Bugfixes hier und da, keine Veränderungen um den Spielablauf zu verbessern sowie um Dinge verständlicher und logischer zu gestalten. Seine meiste Zeit, verbrachte Dev jedoch mit der restlichen Implementierung von Raiburu und Osana, welche mittlerweile abschlossen ist! Nun sind wir im Jahr 2020 angekommen und das, was ich eben geschrieben habe, steht. Osana ist fertig, der Dev hat es selbst gesagt. Jetzt geht es nur noch darum zu testen, ob alles ordentlich funktioniert und das Spiel ein bisschen herauszuputzen und dann wird endlich die Demo erscheinen. Auf jeden Fall in diesem Jahr, vermutlich in gar nicht so weiter Zukunft. Der Gedanke, dass wir es so weit geschafft haben, ist schon berauschend. Die Vorstellung, dass wir bald endlich die Möglichkeit haben werden Osana umzubringen, finde ich wirklich aufregend. Das Jahr hat gerade erst angefangen und trotzdem können wir uns schön anfangen zu freuen, nicht nur auf Osana, sondern auch auf das, was danach noch kommen wird. Denn Dev wird sich ja nach Osana der mit der Fertigstellung des Spiels beschäftigen, wodurch wir vermutlich noch viele Veränderungen erleben werden. Also was sagt Ihr zu der Entwicklung des Yandere Simulators 2019? Wann denkt Ihr, dass Osana dieses Jahr rauskommt? Welche Veränderungen wird der Dev Eurer Meinung nach vornehmen, bevor er sie ins Spiel bringt? Auf diese Farben würden mich Eure Antworten interessieren! Ich hoffe, ihr hattet alle einen schönen Start ins neue Jahr und freut euch genauso sehr auf Osana, wie ich. Liebe Grüße, euer Admin ProfessorBigmouth ^^ Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag